


“Did you just drop the picnic?”

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians in Space, Picnic, Space Wives, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Was planned to be so much less angsty but there ya go.I couldn’t bear to cut out anything but it’s CLOSE enough to 100, right?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057295
Kudos: 8





	“Did you just drop the picnic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Was planned to be so much less angsty but there ya go.
> 
> I couldn’t bear to cut out anything but it’s CLOSE enough to 100, right?

The Doctor turned to her with a beaming smile River couldn’t help returning.   
“You’ll love the planet, I promise!”   
The Doctor nearly skipped to the TARDIS doors, eyes twinkling with joy. River treasured moments when she was like this, moments when she allowed vulnerability to show. 

The Doctor confidently pushed open the TARDIS doors. She froze, her smile melting into a look of pure horror.  
The TARDIS was about two inches from the edge of a steep, sharp cliff.  
The Doctor turned to River, her expression solemn.  
“What happened here?” She murmured, a completely different kind of vulnerability showing. Her face paled and her grip on the basket loosened.  
It fell down the cliff, bouncing off spikes and spilling its contents.  
“Did you just drop the picnic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s the only fic I’ve written recently I don’t completely despise. Y A Y.  
> Future me: Actually scratch that the ending is bad. And the beginning. And all of it.
> 
> Please kudos and comment! I write tons of other Doctor Who and ThirteenxRiver stuff, so feel free to check that out too.


End file.
